Faith and Destiny
by fuzzyfirebunny
Summary: Da and Xiao are finally married...so happily ever after, right? WRONG! From extended absences to uwanted attentions from Mr. Moo Moo, the two Qiaos have a lot to work through. How will they solve all the problems? SCDQ, XQZY, SSXLX, and maybe others. R&R!
1. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: If you think I own DW, you need to see a psychologist.**

**A/N: Here it is, y'all! This is the sequel to Life, Love, and Laughter. Read and review!!**

Lady Da Qiao had just recently been married, and following the ceremony, had spent some of the happiest days of her life in the arms of her beloved, Sun Ce. Now it was time for her little sister's wedding, and she was busy doing the planning.

"Xiao!" Da called from inside her bedroom. "What color napkins do you want, gold or white?"

Xiao poked her head out from the adjoining room where she was practicing with her fans. "Ummmm…I don't really care, Da."

"Don't really care?" Da echoed disbelievingly. "How can you say such a thing?"

Xiao shrugged. "What difference does it make what color the napkins are?"

Da carefully folded up some patterns and came over to her little sister. "It matters because everything has to match," she told her. "Your flowers, napkins, and even wedding gown must coincide."

Xiao raised her eyebrows. "Right…"

Da laughed. "Oh, I know you find this cumbersome, little sister," she said fondly, beginning to rebraid Xiao's hair. "But that's what you have me for!"

Xiao grinned, twisting around. "Yeah! Thanks, Da. I dunno about the napkins though…why don't you just choose? And come to me on the important stuff."

Da gave an exasperated laugh. "Lord Zhou Yu has no care for the wedding plans, and neither do you! It seems as though Shang Xiang and I will be planning everything."

"Count me out," a roguish voice said. Sun Shang Xiang, a tomboyish, playful girl with brown hair and light green eyes, entered the room. "I have no sense of color whatsoever, Da."

"Yeah, see?" Xiao chimed in. "You're the one who's best for this kind of stuff!"

Da smiled and shook her head, tying Xiao's braid with a firm elastic band. As the oldest one in the trio, she had learned to be responsible and careful. That didn't mean that she didn't have a sense of fun, though—she was just usually too busy making sure Xiao and Shang Xiang didn't destroy the palace!

"Very well," Da agreed, and let Xiao go back to the adjoining room to practice her sparring. "So," she added with a sly smile, "how are you and Lu Xun doing these days, Shang Xiang?"

Shang Xiang blushed, and immediately wished she hadn't. Da was far too perceptive. "W-we're just friends," she said hurriedly, suddenly interested in the gold covering of a pillow.

"Of course," Da murmured docilely, but there was a hint of a grin behind her calm demeanor.

Shang Xiang threw the pillow at Da. "You know too much," she chided, playing with one of the tassels on the bedspread.

"I have to," Da replied with a laugh. "Sun Ce relies on me to keep him updated with the palace gossip."

Shang Xiang gave a furtive smile. Two could play at this game! "Yes, my brother just _dotes _on you," she said covertly.

As she had expected, Da blushed a deep red and stammered, "W-well, he—that is, I, er, do have a lot his trust, b-but—"

Shang Xiang laughed and cut Da off. "And I remember hoping when I first met you that you'd break Ce's heart or something," she mused reminiscently.

Da raised her eyebrows. "Did you really?"

"Of course!" Shang Xiang exclaimed. She folded her arms. "You really don't remember?"

Da shook her head. "Not at all, I'm afraid."

Shang Xiang smiled again. "Well, fortunately, it didn't turn out as I planned," she reckoned. "But if Ce had to marry, I'm glad it was you."

Da smiled and took Shang Xiang's hand in her own. "Thank you, Shang Xiang."

Xiao finished her fan exercises and decided to go outside. She had been cooped inside for two whole days, because Da had insisted that "the bride must not injure herself before the wedding." Xiao rolled her eyes. As if!

But of course, Da couldn't know she'd been outside. Slowly and quietly, Xiao slid open the sash on her window and climbed out into the embrace of the big oak tree right outside her room. Then, she slid down from the branches and jumped onto the ground.

"Xiao? Is that you?" Xiao whirled around, and then relaxed as she saw it was her fiancé, Zhou Yu.

"Zhou Yu!" Xiao grinned and ran into his arms. "Hi!"

Zhou Yu smiled at her. "I thought your sister had you confined to the palace, Xiao."

Xiao squirmed guiltily. "Well, um…"

"You snuck out?" Zhou Yu's voice was faintly disapproving, but amused as well.

"Yes," Xiao lifted her chin defiantly. "I couldn't stand it anymore, Zhou Yu! I had to get outside."

Zhou Yu looked up at the oak tree she had used and whistled. "That's quite impressive, Lady Xiao," he said. "I don't think I could've climbed down with such grace."

Xiao beamed at his compliment and took his hand in hers. "Do you wanna go to the orchard?"

Zhou Yu shook his head regretfully. "I can't, little butterfly." He smiled at her. "We are planning to attack Cao Cao's army at the Red Phoenix pass, and I am needed inside to consult with Lord Sun Jian and Sun Ce."

Xiao looked upset. "You're leaving? When?"

"A few days after our wedding," Zhou Yu told her. He noticed the look on her face and sighed. "I know. I regret it too. But such is the life of a warrior, little one."

"Can I come with you?" Xiao asked hopefully.

Zhou Yu looked horrified. "Come with us? Xiao, this is a real battle, not some trifling matter." He softened his tone. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Xiao frowned. "I won't get hurt. I know how to fight. And besides," she looked up, her big eyes brimming with tears, "I don't want to leave you so soon!"

Zhou Yu sighed. "I'm sorry, Xiao, but I can't let you come." He kissed her gently. "Perhaps the next battle."

Xiao watched him walk away with a sinking feeling in her heart. He had never told her that he was going to leave just a few days after their wedding. She had counted on them spending weeks, even months, with each other.

Xiao set her lips determinedly. She would accompany him to Red Phoenix Pass, even if she had to ride in a supply wagon!

A few days later, all of the wedding plans were done. Da stood with Xiao in her room a few minutes before she was to go out, making some last minute arrangements—smoothing a crease here, adding a flower there.

"You look lovely, Xiao," Da told her sincerely. "Zhou Yu won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

For some reason, the mention of Zhou Yu's name caused Xiao to stiffen and look away. "Yeah, I guess," she said.

Da frowned in concern. "Xiao? What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about this?"

"No, no!" Xiao hastily reassured her sister. "It's just…I'll tell you after the wedding," she promised, as Lord Sun Jian entered to walk her down the aisle. She flashed a smile at her older sister and turned away.

After the wedding, Da sought out Xiao, but she couldn't find her amidst the crowd of guests and family. There weren't nearly as many people here as there had been at her wedding, but it was still hard to find Xiao.

"Shang Xiang!" Da called, hurrying over to her friend. "Have you seen Xiao anywhere?"

Shang Xiang frowned. "Hmmm. Now that you mention it, no. I don't think I've seen her since the actual ceremony."

Da bit her lip. "I do hope she's alright."

It wasn't until later that night that Da finally found Xiao. When she entered their old bedroom to tidy up, she was surprised to find Xiao there, sitting on her bed.

"Xiao," she said, setting down her load of fresh towels and going over to her sister. "What are you doing here? I'm sure Zhou Yu is expecting you."

"I know," Xiao replied. "I'm going over there soon. But Da…did you know he's leaving in a few days?"

"Ah," Da took a seat next to Xiao. "So that's what you were so worried about today."

"Yeah," Xiao's lip trembled. "I really don't want him to leave so soon."

"Oh, Xiao," Da hugged her. "We're married to generals," she told her sister softly. "It's a part of life we'll have to get used to."

Xiao hugged Da back, but in her eyes there was a fiery determination. She would not stay back and wait. She would go with him, to Red Phoenix Pass and everywhere else!

**A/N: Here it is!!! Chapter One!!! Aren't you guys all so proud of me? (grin) I think that this is going to be a great fic, and I'm going to try to incorporate a little more humor than there was in the first chapter. The first one just kinda had to be…you know, a starter. So keep watching for updates, and REVIEW!!! Pretty please with (insert favorite food) on top??**

**ily,**

**Jo**


	2. Any Girls For The Rest of Us?

A few days after Xiao's wedding, the generals were preparing to leave. Zhou Yu would travel with Sun Jian, while Sun Ce would command a legion of his own.

"You really have to leave?" Da asked, looking up at her husband.

"Yes, blossom," Sun Ce said, looking just as sad as she felt. "But it's okay, Da. It should only be about a few months."

Da looked up. "A few months?" she asked, the shock evident in her voice. "Your campaigns last that long?"

"That's not long for a campaign, Da," Sun Ce told her. "One of ours once lasted almost two years."

"I'm not staying away from you for a few months, much less two years," Da replied firmly. "I'm coming with you."

Sun Ce raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, there. No, you're not."

Da smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, my lord."

Her sudden acquiescence made Sun Ce pause and stare at her. She was up to something, no doubt. He made a mental note to check all of the riders leaving the palace the next morning.

Later that afternoon, Da and Xiao paced their rooms, each thinking of a plan to leave with the generals on the campaign.

"We can't ride horses," Xiao said, beginning over the list again. It seemed that in the last few hours, they'd ruled out more ideas than they'd come up with. "We can't ride in the carriages. We can't walk." She threw up her hands in frustration. "What can we do?"

"Planning to sneak out tomorrow?" Shang Xiang asked, coming in. Startled, the two Qiaos glanced at her.

"No worries," Shang Xiang told them. "I won't spoil your plan."

"Right now, there isn't one to spoil," Xiao sighed. "Do you have any ideas, Shang Xiang? You're leaving with the generals, right?"

"Yeah, but you can't ride with me," Shang Xiang answered. "That's the first place Ce and Yu are going to look."

Da pursed her lips. "How are we to do it, then?"

Shang Xiang grinned at them. "I used to do this all the time before my father finally relented and let me come along," she answered. "Now this is what you do…"

The next morning was a cold, rainy one. Sun Ce shivered a little as he donned his armor and grabbed his tonfas. Now would be a great time to go back to his wife in bed, not set out for a campaign.

"Having second thoughts, Sun Ce?" Lord Sun Jian said, coming by.

"Not really," Sun Ce replied, and hoped the lie didn't show too plainly on his face.

"That's fine," Sun Jian said with a wink, "I wish I could be back in bed with your mother, myself!"

Sun Ce shuddered as his father headed outside. There were some things that he really, really didn't want to imagine.

"Zhou Yu, have you checked all of the riders?" Sun Ce called as he mounted his own stallion.

"Yes, my lord," Zhou Yu answered respectfully. "All riders are accounted for."

"Great," Sun Ce grinned, abandoning all sense of formality. "Then let's go show Mr. Moo Moo what we're made of!" He and his sworn brother galloped off to the front of the army, side by side.

Hidden inside the supply wagon, Da and Xiao let out relieved sighs. Their plan had worked, and now they were on their way to Red Phoenix Pass with the rest of the army.

"This place is cold," shivered Xiao.

"Well, we are in a supply wagon," Da pointed out with a little smile. "You might as well grab a blanket or something."

Xiao rummaged through the boxes in the wagon, looking for a blanket, but her eyes lit up halfway through one box.

Da was beginning to shiver a little too. "Did you find that blanket, Xiao?"

"Nope!" Xiao grinned. "But I found food!"

After a few hours of riding, the entire army stopped at a top of a small hill a few miles away from Red Phoenix Pass. Zhou Yu inspected the camp area, pronounced it a good spot, and then left to help set up.

Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Gan Ning all headed towards the supply wagon to unload that night's blankets and food. As Gan Ning undid the latch on the wagon, Da and Xiao hid back a little.

Unfortunately for the Qiaos, Gan Ning gave the latch such a hard yank that both of the girls came tumbling out.

"Cool," said Gan Ning, grinning at the two sisters. He turned to Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, who were both wearing expressions of shock. "Did you bring any more girls for the rest of us?"

"Gan Ning," Zhou Yu said through gritted teeth, "perhaps it would be best if you left for now."

"Of course, my lord," Gan Ning answered respectfully, but winked at Da and Xiao as he left. Da averted her eyes demurely, while Xiao grinned and unabashedly waved back.

"I can't believe you disobeyed my orders," Zhou Yu said, leading his wife away from the soldiers who were opening leering.

"Your orders?" Xiao fired up. "I am your wife, not your slave!"

Zhou Yu sighed and backed off. "I'm only concerned for your safety, Xiao."

"As I am for yours, Lord Zhou Yu," Xiao told him gently. She smiled and took his arm in hers. "As long as we're together, it's okay, right?"

Zhou Yu looked at her. There was no going back now, and to subdue his wife's spirit was to kill off a part of her that he loved. "Yes," he said. "As long as we're together."

**A/N: Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but I was catching up on summer reading homework (which, like most of you, I procrastinated till the last minute…) Plus I had this really creepy nightmare last night that I might turn into a book! It was really scary tho…so yea, I'll update soon and next chappie will be longer!**

**ily,**

**Jo**


	3. Kidnapped!

As it turned out, both Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were forced to admit that the addition of Da and Xiao to their group made the cooking a lot better and the camp a lot neater. Besides, they couldn't deny that all of the soldiers were more cheerful after talking to the Qiaos.

"We march for Red Phoenix Pass tomorrow," Sun Jian ordered, addressing all of his generals later that night.

"My lord, I'm not sure if that's wise," Zhou Yu spoke up, looking worried. "Something tells me that it would be better to move tonight."

Sun Ce stared at his brother in disbelief. "Zhou Yu, it's nearly midnight," he pointed out. "The men are tired and they need sleep! Forcing them to march now would just give that old cow an advantage over us."

"Ce is right," Sun Jian agreed. "It is far too late to make a sudden move. We march tomorrow at dawn."

Understanding themselves to be dismissed, Zhou Yu and Sun Ce headed out to their own separate tents. Although he knew that Ce was right, Zhou Yu still couldn't calm the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

A few hours later, under the cover of darkness, two of Cao Cao's most trusted generals snuck into the Wu camp. They were Cao Pi and Sima Yi, and together they made a formidable team.

"What are we doing here?" hissed Cao Pi, folding his arms.

Sima Yi folded his arms coolly. "We have orders to kidnap vulnerable prisoners, as I've told you before," he replied. "Now keep your mouth shut and follow me!"

The two men made their way over to the Qiaos' tent, where both sisters were sleeping peacefully. Quietly, Sima Yi lifted the tent flap and peered inside.

"_Women_?" Cao Pi spat with a look of disgust. He glared at Sima Yi, who was looking thoughtful.

"Not just any women," Sima Yi corrected, a thrill of excitement stealing over him. Oh, Cao Cao was going to be ecstatic when he saw this! "These are the two Qiaos."

Cao Pi's eyes widened. "The ones famed for their beauty? Wives of Sun Ce and Zhou Yu?"

"The very ones," Sima Yi agreed. He uncorked a bottle of sleeping gas and immediately both girls relaxed even more and fell unconscious.

Cao Pi looked at Xiao longingly. "You think Dad would let me have one of them?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

Sima Yi laughed. "I don't think it's your father you have to worry about," he answered, "but rather, your wife."

Cao Pi winced. He was right. Zhen Ji would tear him to pieces if she found him consorting with another woman.

Sima Yi quickly bound and gagged the two Qiaos, and then together, they lifted the women and crept quietly back into their own camp.

The next morning, Sun Ce woke up with adrenaline rushing through his veins. It was the day to attack! He beamed and stretched.

"Da?" he called, and waited. When no one answered, he frowned. "Da? Where are you?"

Zhou Yu walked into his tent, frowning as well. "If they picked today of all days to ride out on their horses, I will personally murder them," he threatened, sounding ominous.

Sun Ce shook his head. "No, they knew what today was. Something must have happened, Zhou Yu."

They walked into the tent where Da and Xiao had been sleeping and, to their horror, found no one there. Zhou Yu sniffed the air tentatively. "It smells…odd in here," he said.

Sun Ce nodded. "I smell it too. What is it?"

Zhou Yu snapped his fingers in revelation. "It's sleeping gas!"

"Which means…" Sun Ce began slowly, "that someone kidnapped the two Qiaos!"

Zhou Yu gritted his teeth. "I knew something wasn't right last night," he said, pounding his fist into the ground. "Now what do we do?"

Sun Ce bit his lip, and then saw a piece of paper tucked into one of the sheets. He pulled it out with a shaking hand and read,

_Generals of Wu,_

_If you ever want to see your precious Qiaos again, you will retreat out of the Red Phoneix Pass immediately and head back into the Jiang Dong territory. If this is not followed within seven days, the women will become lifelong mistresses of our grand general, Lord Cao Cao. We will be waiting._

_Sima Yi_

_Cao Pi_

_Cao Cao_

Zhou Yu crushed the letter within his hand and swore. "I knew letting them come along was a bad idea!" he fumed, and then looked at Sun Ce. "We'll have to delay the attack until some plan can be formulated."

"Yeah," Sun Ce agreed grimly, and then sighed. "The thought of Da in that…that traitor's arms just makes my blood boil."

Zhou Yu put a comforting arm on Ce's shoulder. "Relax. We'll have them back in no time."

Sun Ce sighed, worry furrowing his brow. "I sure hope you're right, Zhou Yu."

**A/N: Okay, I know this was a really short chapter, so everybody forgive me. Today's my last day of summer and I've been pretty stressed out these past few days with schedule conflicts and sports conflicts…so anyways, a review would make my day much much better!!**

**ily,**

**Jo**


	4. The Qiaos Separated?

**A/N: Short chappie, I know. Sorry all my loyal readers! Next one will be longer tho, I promise. And hey, look on the bright side—at least I updated!**

As Da woke up slowly the next morning, she had a frightening flashback to the time when she and Xiao had been prisoners in Dong Zhuo's clutches. Fortunately, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu had come to rescue them.

But that was absurd. She was safe in her own bed, in the tent, and today was the attack! Da slowly opened her eyes.

She had to stifle the scream that came on instinct. This was almost exactly like the time she and Xiao had been taken by Dong Zhuo. They were in a lavishly decorated, comfortable bedroom, where the focal point of the room was clearly the large, ostentatious bed.

"Da?" Xiao had woken up too, and was staring around her with frightened eyes. "Where are we?"

Da didn't want to answer, but she knew that there was only one place they could be. She swallowed hard. "We're in Cao Cao's palace, Xiao," she replied.

Xiao took a deep breath, and Da silently thanked the gods for her sister's strength. "Well," Xiao said matter-of-factly, "what do we have to work with?"

Da examined herself. Someone had done a thorough job searching her clothes, because all three of her pairs of fans were gone. Seeing Xiao's devastated look, she realized that Xiao's weapons had been confiscated as well.

Da walked over to the window and peered out. No luck there. It was at least a fifty foot drop, with nothing to hold on to. She had to admire Cao Cao's intelligence—he had thought of everything.

"Maybe Sun Ce and Zhou Yu will come," Xiao said hopefully.

"You're right, little sister," Da agreed. Their husbands had to be frantic by now—no doubt they would march for Cao Cao's castle as soon as possible.

"Ah, you two really are as lovely as they say," an oily voice said behind them. Both sisters whirled around.

"_Lord _Cao Cao," Xiao said stiffly, looking him up and down. He had to be in his mid-forties, but his features were as fine as ever.

"And you are Xiao Qiao, I presume?" Cao Cao asked, smiling and showing perfectly whitened teeth. "Charmed."

His eyes traveled to Da and, as so many men did, examined her face and then her body up and down. His eyes widened in pleasure. "You are truly a bloom too beautiful for those Wu savages," Cao Cao said softly, and then smiled again.

Da drew herself up proudly. "Lord Cao Cao," she said, "I have heard much about your graciousness and—" Da swallowed "—generosity. My sister and I would greatly appreciate it if you would let us go."

Cao Cao's smile widened. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my flower," he said, walking around them. "You see, I find I'm enjoying you both greatly."

Da's nostrils flared as she cast a helpless look at Xiao.

"Cao Cao," Xiao told him firmly, completely abandoning the title, "you are rude and thoughtless for kidnapping us. Return us immediately or you'll be sorry!"

Cao Cao laughed. "You amuse me, but I find that I am willing to reach a sort of compromise," he told the sisters. "Obviously neither of you will be completely happy here, so, being the generous man I am, I will give you a bargain. One of you goes, one of you willingly stays." With that, he left, locking the grand door behind him.

Xiao gaped at the closed door. "W-was he serious?"

"I believe so," Da said slowly. "He does not seem like a man to joke around."

"No kidding," Xiao snorted, a bit of her old temper coming back, "Cao Cao. Moo!"

Da laughed and immediately felt more relaxed. "Still," she said, "this is a good opportunity. Xiao, you can return to Zhou Yu."

"And leave you here?" the younger Qiao demanded indignantly. "What kind of a sister do you think I am?"

"Xiao," Da grabbed her sister's arm and looked her straight in the eye. "You're a faster rider than I am, and you know this territory better. Go back to the Wu camp and let them send a rescue team after me."

Xiao's expression wavered, and Da could tell she was beginning to give in. "I know you'll come back for me," Da told her. "So please?"

Xiao swallowed and nodded. "Okay," she whispered, and then gave Da a fierce, long hug. "Be careful," she said, trying not to show her tears.

Da smiled through her own film of tears. "It's okay, Xiao," she comforted, "we'll be together again soon. You just focus on getting back safely."

When Cao Cao came back up a few hours later, he realized that the two girls had come to a decision. "Well?" he asked, fixing his stare upon them.

"Xiao will leave," Da said in a strong voice. "And I will stay."

Cao Cao almost grinned. "It is as I had hoped, then," he said softly. "Your sister is a beautiful bud indeed, but you are the flower, in full bloom."

Da refused to be swayed by his empty compliments. "Let her go," she told him, "and I will personally watch to see that she is safely gone."

"Of course," Cao Cao replied, and then his expression hardened. "But I would warn you," he said, speaking to Xiao, "that if I ever see your face within my palaces again, there will be no mercy. You will be put to death. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly," Xiao answered defiantly.

Cao Cao relaxed and waved his arm languidly. "Then leave," he ordered, and turned to Da. She shivered but held his gaze.

Xiao gritted her teeth and gave Da a hug before she turned to leave. Da was comforted somewhat by the face her sister pulled at Cao Cao before she disappeared around the hallway.

**A/N: Ahahahhaha!! The Qiaos have been separated!! Now what?? Hee hee…I'm imagining the faces some of you guys are making as you're reading this and it's making me laugh :D So anyways, reviews would make me happy!! And I hope everyone's surviving now that summer's over!!**

**ily,**

**J**o


	5. The Love Triangle Begins

**A/N: Eeeep! Sorry for the long hiatus you guys!! But on the bright side this is a relatively long chappie. Forgive me? **

It took Xiao almost a full day to arrive back at the Wu camp, and when she did, it was around two o' clock in the morning. Cautiously, the younger girl crept into the gates and held her breath.

"Who's there?" a sharp, brusque voice called.

Xiao's eyes widened. She knew that voice! It was Zhou Yu, she was sure—but his voice sounded so different. It was older, somehow, and more tired.

"It's me," Xiao's voice was timid and quiet as she emerged from the shadows. "Xiao."

Zhou Yu turned towards his wife and gaped in disbelief. "Xiao?" he asked, and then he was running towards her, catching her up in his strong arms, and kissing her fiercely.

"I…can't breathe!" Xiao gasped, and Zhou Yu loosened his grip on her a little bit. She smiled and leaned closer, breathing in the sweet scent of him. It seemed like an eternity since they'd last seen each other.

Then Zhou Yu's expression slowly changed as he released Xiao and looked around. "Wait a minute," he said, scanning the camp. "Where's Da Qiao?"

Xiao bit her lip and looked down to keep the tears from running down her face. "Cao Cao would only let one of us go…" she whispered, feeling ashamed. Why hadn't she made Da go, instead of her? She could stand up to Cao Cao, but Da must be frightened to death right now.

Zhou Yu wrapped her in his arms even as he felt worry beginning to flow through his veins. Sun Ce was not going to like this at all.

XxxxX

"She's still with Cao Cao?" Sun Ce's voice was deadly quiet. It was three AM in the morning, but his gaze was like fire as he looked at Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao.

"Yes," Zhou Yu averted his gaze. "My lord, surely you're going to plan a rescue attempt?"

Sun Ce turned away and folded his arms. "We can't act hastily," he said. "Pop told me and Shang Xiang that the people back at Wu are getting restless. No one's left at the castle, you know. All of us are here."

Zhou Yu stared at him. "Ce, you're crazy!" he cried, abandoning all formality. "She's your wife, for Wei's sake!"

"Don't think I don't know that!" Sun Ce retorted, gripping the sides of his desk. "But our people need us too."

Zhou Yu took a deep breath. "All right," he reasoned, thinking hard. "We'll make a quick attack on Wei, the surprise attack that we'd planned, catch Da in the process, and then withdraw."

Sun Ce laughed bitterly. "You make it sound so easy."

"It will be easy," Zhou Yu assured his brother, softening his tone a little. "Listen…"

After a few hours of planning, the two men (with some occasional input from Xiao) finally finished. They all stumbled off to bed, tired to the bone but thrilled with the thought that Da would be safe soon.

The next morning, Xiao and Shang Xiang were getting dressed for the campaign. Xiao sighed as she slipped on a beautiful silk embroidered gown from India.

"I don't see why _we _have to pretend to be Cao Cao's mistresses," Shang Xiang complained, eyeing her costume with disgust.

Xiao grinned at her. Now that they actually had a plan, she was feeling much more optimistic. "Cause I doubt we could fit Sun Ce into a _qi pao_, Shang Xiang."

"Mmmmm," Shang Xiang carefully put an ivory comb into the dark wig she was wearing. "I hate this," she grumbled. "It's like we're being prepared for a beauty contest!"

"I know what you mean; I never won one either," Gan Ning said mischievously, popping his head into the tent. Xiao gave a little squeal and quickly ducked behind a curtain. Shang Xiang rolled her eyes, grabbed the mahogany hairbrush, and promptly whacked Gan Ning across the face with it.

"Is he gone?" Xiao stepped out.

"Yeah, he's gone," Shang Xiang said with a hint of a smile on her face. She rolled her eyes. "I hate guys coming in when we're changing."

"Except for Lu Xun, right?" Xiao asked, wearing the same mischievous smile that Gan Ning had been sporting two seconds earlier.

Shang Xiang glared at her and refused to answer.

The entire army marched steadily for Cao Cao's territory, taking great care to conceal their tracks. Zhou Yu wanted this to be as quiet an operation as possible, up to the very last point.

Xiao quivered a little as she saw the large, looming castle in front of them. Zhou Yu rode up beside his wife and clasped her hand.

"You know what to do, right?" he asked quietly, addressing both Xiao and Shang Xiang. The two women nodded.

"Good," Zhou Yu raised his hand in a signal to stop the army, and the soldiers stopped quietly. "We'll stay here until the signal is given."

Xiao and Shang Xiang quickly dismounted and, grabbing their skirts, walked into the castle.

"Halt!" a Wei soldier, dressed in armor and armed with a sword, eyed the two warily. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Shang Xiao batted her green eyes and gave him a coy smile. "We are here to serve Cao Cao," she said in a honeyed tone. "And whomever else we come across," she added, winking at the soldier.

Beside her, Xiao had to keep from gaping in amazement. Wow, Shang Xiang sure could act!

The soldier paused a little, not wholly immune to Shang Xiang's charms. "V-very well then," he agreed, stepping aside to grant them entrance. "The harem of the Lord is located on the third floor. You will proceed there immediately."

"But of course," chimed in Xiao, pitching her voice to a lower tone than usual. She and Shang Xiang entered the fortress.

They didn't dare talk as they walked up to the third floor, but the silent communication was enough. They had gone over the plan so many times that it was unforgettable and hopefully, foolproof.

The door to Cao Cao's harem was elaborate, carved with sweet-smelling mahogany and inlaid with gold. Xiao couldn't help gaping a little as she saw the impressive French doors.

"Come on," Shang Xiang whispered, nudging her in. Xiao nodded and opened the door.

They spotted Da immediately, sitting by herself near a windowsill. Her face was thinner than Xiao had seen it last, and in the course of a few days her eyes had lost their bright luster.

Shang Xiang covered her mouth with a hand to stifle her cry of rage. This was disgusting, absolutely disgusting! She longed to drive a stake through Cao Cao's body.

Composedly, carelessly, as they belonged there, Xiao and Shang Xiang moved over to Da. She looked up as they approached, not recognizing them at first.

"We're here to rescue you, Da," Shang Xiang told her in a low voice. Da's expression immediately changed to of surprise and gratitude.

"Look normal," Xiao murmured, seeing that some of the other ladies were starting to glance their way suspiciously. Da quickly schooled her face back into an expressionless mask.

"Good; let's go," Shang Xiang said. The three women headed over to the door.

"Halt," a commanding female voice said. Xiao turned around, swallowing hard.

A tall, bosomy woman approached them, her slender hands resting on her hips. "I am Lady Jing, head of Lord Cao Cao's harem," she said, eyeing the three. "What precisely are you doing?"

Fortunately Shang Xiang had this planned out already. "Beautiful and respected Lady Jing," she said, sweeping a low curtsy, and noticing the woman's face soften a little. "We three have been instructed to prepare Lord Cao Cao's bath, as the slaves have been called to prepare his supper."

It wasn't a very convincing lie. Xiao held her breath and hoped the lady would fall for it.

Lady Jing inspected them all with beady eyes. "Very well," she said at last. "You may proceed."

Once they were out of the castle, Shang Xiang gave a sigh of great relief. She smiled at Da, who was starting to lose the frightened look in her eyes.

"I'm sure you and Sun Ce have a lot of…talking to do," Shang Xiang teased, trying to lighten Da's mood a little.

Da gave a quavering smile. "You and Gan Ning too," she quipped, and rode ahead to join her husband.

Shang Xiang's mouth dropped open. Surely Da didn't think…no! Of course not, that was ludicrous! She shook the thought from her mind and went to find Lu Xun.

**A/N: So yes, I'm starting to get intrigued with the idea of a Shang Xiang/Gan Ning/Lu Xun triangle (in case you guys didn't know, in my last story, Life Love and Laughter, Shang Xiang and Gan Ning were a pair). Like it? Hate it? Review!!!!**

**ily,**

**Jo**


	6. New Guests Arrive

"I don't believe this," Zhou Yu paced his study nervously, aware of every little sound and noise outside the Wu Palace.

Sun Ce crossed his arms. "Believe it," he answered brusquely. "Cao Cao doesn't want peace, brother. He wants to conquer all of China."

Lu Xun looked up from his scroll. "It may be time," he said thoughtfully, "to call upon the Shu."

Zhou Yu raised his eyebrows. "You're jesting, right? They're barely a force to be contended with."

"Don't be so sure," Sun Ce countered, picking up a stamp and rolling it between his fingers. "Liu Bei has become loved by the people and by his men. They could be a powerful ally."

Zhou Yu gritted his teeth. Images of Yue Ying, the lovely and intelligent wife of Zhuge Liang, flashed across his mind. He'd never admitted it to anyone, not even Xiao, but at one point he had seriously considered marriage with her. It had been over five years since he had seen her last.

"What's the matter, Zhou Yu?" Sun Ce asked, frowning. He peered at his strategist's face. "You look tense."

Zhou Yu relaxed his face muscles with an effort and tried to smile. "I look forward to speaking with Zhuge Liang," he said smoothly.

Later that night, Da and Xiao sat in their rooms together, talking quietly. Da sat poised behind her little sister, brushing and braiding the long brown tresses.

"I can't believe we're going to ally with Shu," Xiao said, her face between her hands. Da looked at her closely. Xiao hadn't been the same since Zhou Yu had told her that Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying were coming to stay at the Wu Palace for a conference. She had matured a lot the past year, Da thought wistfully.

"Are you all right?" Da asked. "You seem quite tense lately."

Xiao gulped, wondering how much to say. Zhou Yu had told her that he had been good friends with Yue Ying, but her intuition told her there had been more, much more, between them.

"What is Yue Ying like, Da?" she asked suddenly, twisting around.

Da gave a sigh of frustration as her little sister's braid loosened in her hands. "Well," she said thoughtfully, considering the question. "She's reputed to be of high intelligence."

"Well, duh," Xiao said, rolling her eyes. "But I mean, what's she like? Is she pretty? Outgoing? Talented? Musical?"

Da eyed Xiao carefully. "She's a skilled er hu (A/N: an er hu is like a two stringed Chinese violin, for those of you who didn't know) player, from what I've heard."

"Oh," Xiao turned around again.

The day of Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying's arrival dawned gray and misty, with pearly clouds filming across the sky. Zhou Yu stood in his study nervously as he waited for them to arrive.

"No worries, Zhou Yu," Sun Ce said easily, entering and walking over to the window. "I know you don't like Zhuge Liang, but they won't be here long."

Zhou Yu nodded. "I know," he answered stiffly, his voice emotionless. Sun Ce sighed and gave up.

The carriage finally rolled into sight, decked out with vibrant gold and green colors. Zhou Yu and Sun Ce stood in the foyer of the palace to welcome them.

His first sight of Yue Ying was like a jolt of lightning. She hadn't changed much in five years, he thought, meeting her direct gaze. Her clothing was simple and plain, with only a gold belt at her waist to indicate her rank. Her eyes were as bright and observing as ever.

Only then did Zhou Yu turn his eyes to her husband. He disliked the man immediately. He was tall and thin, with a finely trimmed mustache. (Damn that mustache! Zhou Yu thought, growling to himself.) His fingers itched to grab a razor.

"…are honored to have you here at Wu," Sun Ce was saying formally, bowing to Zhuge Liang.

The great strategist inclined his head gravely. "The honor is mine, Lord Sun Ce," he said politely.

Zhou Yu forced a smile. "It is my greatest delight to meet a man so well versed in literature," he said, fixing his eyes on Zhuge Liang.

Liang's eyes swept him up and down before replying. "And I, Lord Zhou Yu," he replied.

From behind her place behind a wall, Xiao inspected Yue Ying. She seemed to give off an air of grace and poise, something that Xiao knew she'd probably never have. Seriously, she rivaled Da in elegance, Xiao thought with a shiver.

Lu Xun led the couple to their rooms and Xiao finally stepped out.

"Hi!" she said as brightly as she could, grinning up at Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time. "Oh, Xiao, it's just you," he said, and smiled down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…er…came to ask if you would come riding with me," Xiao made up on the spot. She gave a convincing beam.

"Oh, Xiao, I can't today," Zhou Yu answered, sounding genuinely sorry. "I have a lot of things to do. You understand."

Xiao dropped her eyes. "Yeah," she answered quietly. "I understand."

"There is no need to spoil your plans," Yue Ying's voice floated through the room, and both turned. She smiled kindly and walked over to Xiao. "I will accompany you, if you like."

Xiao stared at her for a minute, speechless, trying to decide whether the ride was going to be an ordeal or not. At last, she nodded reluctantly. "Thanks," she murmured. Lady Yue Ying's face held a hint of a smile as she turned to change.

Zhou Yu gathered Xiao in his arms and hugged her gently. "I am sure you will enjoy her company," he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

Xiao stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "Yeah, it'll be fun," she answered, and skipped to the stables.

A few minutes later, Xiao had her horse saddled and ready to go. She mounted the mare expertly, gathering the reins in her hands. Then she turned to look for Yue Ying.

"Wow!" Xiao gasped as she saw Ying's horse. She rode over for a closer look, still agape. The horse was a beautiful, rich brown color with intelligent black eyes and a crown mark on her forehead.

"Do you like her?" Yue Ying grinned, seeming more relaxed. She patted her horse fondly. "She was a gift from my husband a few months ago."

"She's beautiful," Xiao said honestly, looking up at the older woman. She hesitated. "What's her name?"

"Hong Hua," Yue Ying replied, naming the Chinese characters for "Red Flower." She looked at the younger Qiao, still absorbed in admiring the horse. She had expected Xiao to be a studious, lady-like woman who was like Zhou Yu in every way. It was quite a shock to find that she was more like a hyperactive girl. A good shock, Yue Ying thought with a smile.

"So where are we going today?" she inquired, swinging Hong Hua around to face the road.

Xiao grinned and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "C'mon! I'll show you the cherry orchards and the buttercup meadows and the bamboo forest and…" Laughing, they headed away from the palace.

**A/N: Voila! Another chappie! The next chapter, I think I'll start up the SSX/GN/LX triangle. And an interesting plot twist…well anyways, review please!!!**

**ily,**

**Jo**


End file.
